Gas turbines are normally supplied with a dry gas that is superheated a selected level above its due point. The super heat avoids any liquids in the gas condensing as the pressure drops.
A typical conditioning system is made up of several pieces of equipment connected together by flowlines. This equipment may include a pre-heater to pre-heat the feed gas flowing into the system. An expansion valve is located in a flowline leading from the pre-heater to a gas scrubber. The expansion valve drops the temperature below the dew point of the gas. Typically, the gas scrubber comprises a cylindrical pressure vessel oriented upright, with the inlet at a lower portion and the outlet at an upper end. A coalescing filter is located between the inlet and the outlet for removing the condensate as the gas flows through. The gas flows then to a super heater, which heats the gas to a desired temperature above the dew point. The gas then flows through another filter to the gas turbine.
While this system works well, it takes up considerable space. Some facilities may lack adequate space. Also, the separate pieces of equipment add to the cost.